thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-God Moder
Anti-God Moders '''(sometimes referred to as "Godslayers" although incorrect) [破壊者 (Hakkaisha)] are Bakugan or Brawlers that fall under the same concept as the Spy in the boardgame called "Game of the Generals." They have the power to defeat a God-like Bakugan (and Brawlers using them) very easily but in return, they are no match against regular Bakugan or Brawlers. Anti-God Moder Bakugan are first used by the members of Team Einferia. Background Story 941 CC. It was the year when the prosperous Kingdom of Dipan (Northeast Russia) met its downfall in the hands of the Asgardian Gods sent by the All-Father. Its ruler, King Feodor "Barbarossa" Romanov XIII was executed by the Black Goddess and his court mages (Magi) were also doomed to die the same way. One of Barbarossa's Magus refused to yield to the Gods and to his resistance, he unleashed a spell which history described as something that no God can ever surpass. As a result, the Gods sent by the All-Father retreated back to Asgard. The Magus that unleashed the power, on the other hand, was backstabbed by the onlookers with the premise that the King was betrayed by them. The spell which the Magus unleashed that day, was recorded by a traveller from Wakoku whose only known by the codename "Kazami" (Eye of the Wind). Kazami called the spell as Anti-God Powers and anyone using it would be considered an Anti-God Moder. The lore of the AGM was passed on by Kazami to his descendants that eventually became the Kazami clan. Definition of a God Moder *Bakugan, Brawler or Original Character that violates the terms of their own existence as Original Characters (with supposed weakness and mortality) in an overly excessive and annoying manner. This is when the challenging Brawler has no way to win because of an excessive display of force by the challenged brawler - this display of force, on the other hand, is very ridiculous in sensible roleplaying or fanfiction means. *Characters who are ridiculously more powerful than the designated primary antagonist of the series. The God Moders do not respect the said antagonist's existence and are interfering with the mortal protagonists' destined path to heroism or are hindering the better unfolding of the story. *An overly powerful character that refuses to admin that he/she is a God Moder when he/she clearly fits the criteria of a God Moder (such as the above). *Any powerful being who did not underwent a considerable amount of training within the Mortal Plane or within the Storyline. There is a difference between being Talented and being Powerful right at the start. The Latter is considered a God Moder while the former is simply a Prodigy (see definition 2 also). *A character with a murky past which does not logically explain the acquisition of their Godly powers unless they fall under the Main Antagonist category. The Main Antagonist is immediately a vindicated God Moder (see definition 2 also). The Role of an Anti-God Moder Now that we defined what a God Moder is, let us define the Anti-God Moder. It is a classification of Bakugan or Brawlers or any OC which takes similar role as the Spy in the Game of the Generals: *The General (God Moder) can defeat everyone but the Spy (Anti-God Moder) *The Spy can only be defeated by the Private (Normal Moder). 'Undergoing Anti-God Mode means immunity to all God Moders' powers but will render you powerless against Normal Players. ' *The Private can be defeated by everyone else. '''AGM > GM = GM < NM = NM > AGM = AGM Powers of an Anti-God Moder Upon entering AGM Mode, they are granted the following unique and exclusive powers: *Anti-God Mode cannot be deactivated by the God Moder as there is no way for a God to go around the punishing power of the AGM Mode. Similarly, once a General meets a Spy, the General is doomed to die instantly. *If a God is DEAD, they're dead and can't be revived anymore for that Canon unless being talked about in flashbacks. *Anti-God Mode can be deactivated once a drop of the dead God Moder's blood was drank upon by the Anti-God Moder. *After then, the Anti-God Moder will return to becoming a Regular Brawler and is vulnerable again to God Moders. That's unless they gather enough energy to undergo the AGM mode. Required Energy is at least Astra level 100 for non-Bakugan and Power Level of Exactly 1337 Gs for Bakugan with AGM powers. Actual examples of Anti-God Moders are the following: *Lync Volan, the Father of the Grammaton *Magus Dallas (BakuTech version of Haos Dallas) [link] *Vergil Winchester, Mira Parker and the rest of Team Einferia. Anti-God Artifacts The Anti-God Artifacts [破壊者の寶 Hakkaisha no Houbyou (lit. Treasured Vessels of the Destroyer)] are three powerful objects that are inspired from the Imperial Regalia of Japan. These artifacts basically amplifies greatly and extends the period in which an individual can undergo Anti-God Mode but each of the three has a special function. *'Clarity Mirror '[明鏡止水 Meikyo Shisui (lit. Unclouded Mind and Vision)] - A small mirror that reveals a horrifying vision of a God Moder's eventual fate, thereby driving that certain person insane and unable to fight...or worst, would take up their own arms against themselves to end the visions and thereby ending their life as well. The original Clarity Mirror is currently in the possession of Lync Volan. **Vergil Winchester possesses a small shard of this mirror and is smelted to create his Iaito "Baku Gan" whose blade can also function the same as the mirror itself. *'Godslayer Sword' [確定判決 Kakutei Hanketsu (lit. Final Judgment)] - A Gunblade which takes the form of two Gold Metal Crosses whenever passive. It is the most offensive of the three Artifacts in non-fragmented form as it is an actual weapon. It is currently in the posession of Magus Dallas who affectionately renamed it "Kamiya-no-Miko." **It is unknown if there are fragments of the Godslayer Sword that exists though the weapon itself appears to be complete and untampered. * Arbiter Mace '''[丸潰れ'' Marutsubure'' (lit. Complete Annihilation)] - A crimson ball that appears to have veins. It is in the size and impression of a human heart. It reflects the heart of an honest mortal whenever facing a god, thus it thumps violently in the presence of a God Moder. The true Arbiter Mace is believed to be in the maximum security vault of Professor Kazami's laboratory. Professor Kazami himself doesn't use it due to it's creepy appearance. ** A fragment of the Arbiter Mace is used to create the Nanomachine embedded into Mira Parker's irises. Her irises, thus, would function like a defective Camera lens that zoom in and out of control whenever a God Moder is in sight. *'''Fourth Artifact - It is rumored that there is a fourth Anti-God artifact that exists but nobody knows the validity of this claim, whether it is a fragment of the original three or what it looks if ever it exists. One rumors has it that the Longinus Lance [天趣の鑓 Tenshu no Yari (lit. Spear of Heaven's Fate)] and another claims that it is actually a living individual (or an individual that once lived) named Cosmos コスモス. 'Anti-God Moder vs God Slayer ' NEVER confuse an Anti-God Moder with a God Slayer because the latter is an overdone type of stock character which is more powerful than regular beings. A God Slayer is also a Semi-God Moder to put it simply and Semi-God Moders are half a God Moder...and can still be destroyed by an Anti-God Moder. AGMs are always weak against regular beings or normal mortals. Hence, AGMs usually travel with a regular mortal companion which protects them from other regular mortals while the AGM protects that mortal with God Moders. 'Trivia' *The Anti-God Moder Sub-Race is based on The Game of the Generals (Board Game from the Philippines) and William Butler Yeats' Poem "Cloths of Heaven." *An Anti-God Moder usually bears the insignia of Arachne (Note: Emblem not to be confused with the Phantom Brigade) whose famed for defeating the Goddess Minerva in a head-on sewing competition but was disrespected by the Goddess who refused to admit her defeat. For instance, Mira Parker has a small spider emblem at her back and Vergil in the hilt of his sword. Category:Bakugan Category:Brawlers Category:Anti-God Moders Category:Keith Strife